(1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a high frequency bipolar transistor, i.e. one intended for use at frequencies greater than one hundred megahertz, and a manufacturing process for such a transistor.
(2.) Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, bipolar transistors intended for use at high frequency include on one of their main sides a collector contact and, on the other main side, emitter and base zones made up, for instance, of parallel and changing fingers. In order to improve the operational characteristics of such transistors, it is desirable that these fingers also be straight and as close as possible. For a given surface transistor, this enables it to operate at the highest frequency or, as regards a transistor operating at a given frequency, it allows the fundamental power to be increased and noise characteristics to be reduced.